


Pink as your hair, or maybe I just don't care anymore

by Xernia



Series: Devil prince Ranboo AU [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Basically Niki's backstory, EVERYONE - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't think it's that heavy but just be careful okay, Implied child traficking, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Other, Wilbur is nice in this one!!!, love yourself my guys, or gals, or gays, or nonbinary bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xernia/pseuds/Xernia
Summary: “So do you like them?” Granny smiles at her, reaching out and rubbing some dirt off her face. Niki huffs quietly, staying still as she tries her lime green scarf around her neck, “I always thought it was nice for you to have friends near your age.”“They’re not my friends.” Niki vehemently disagrees, shaking her head rapidly.They’re sitting in front of their porch, with granny in her rocking chair and Niki at her feet, mindlessly drawing in the dirt with her stray knitting needle. Today, she wears a red cape, it’s red hood covers her hair and hides it from the sun.The other two were out a bit further, playing a bit too closely to the forest field for her liking. Her heart tenses on the fence, her eyes wandering to them in worry.“They’re too close to the edge…” Niki mumbles, halfway attempting to go to them, “Aren’t you going to say something?”“Why would I?” Granny hums a familiar tune, her music notes lure her to looking back up to her, “They can handle themselves.”____Niki doesn't make friends, but oh boy, does she grow attached.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Devil prince Ranboo AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Pink as your hair, or maybe I just don't care anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I think I broke AO3! For some whatever reason, the series won't extend past the second installment. So I highly suggest keeping track of the series by following the series, rather than following the button that says "Next work" because the third part and the fourth part is completely hidden unless you click on the full series - and if you're interested it in the first place. This one was really long and I was genuinely pleased with it. So if you liked it, please feel free to leave a comment below!

Granny always said, “Don’t be brave as a noun, be as loud as a verb.” When she was younger. When Niki had carried green apples and caramel whip in a basket, balancing it over head with a childish glee. Don’t be a noun? But be a loud verb?

When Niki first heard those words, she wasn’t sure what to make of it. They were visiting the market place in their boring little village. She was helping her favorite (only) grandmother carry food over to her little hut.

She wasn’t sure what spurred those words in the first place, but her granny looked at her with the softest look of love, Niki couldn’t help but show the biggest smile towards her - just to see her eyes crinkle with her old wear.

Grandmother was old and frail, but she was the bravest person she had ever known. Granny was the one who once fought monsters, in order to protect their little boring village, a place that had about ten people max. Three families in a small homemade community, but Grandmother was the one that protected it.

She was a knight in shining armor, her once golden hair had faded into a thin green and her blue eyes, ones she always raved about having, still had the light in them. She was the savior of everyone in the village - the protector of the village.

Niki always felt proud when people often referred to her as her grandmother’s grandchild. The swell of pride, the rush of regonizition. The fact where she would strive to be just like her hero, to be a knight. She looked toward progress, where she could proudly say that she was her grandmother’s granddaughter.

At that time, she didn’t know what those words meant.

It took a small incident to realize something. To realize the weight behind those words.

It was just a bad day, Niki was just distracted for a moment. A girl, looking at the wonderful sunset, slowly descending the world. Of the woman with her back facing her, walking too close-

A kind boy, he was. Running up to her and throwing his hand out, to defend her. Wilbur was on the verge of tears, back when he was twenty and she was just making eighteen. His lower lip trembled as he held onto her.

Niki had brushed it off, patting Wilbur’s back - trying to comfort him. She didn’t understand the weight of what had just happened. But he clung onto her so tightly, all she could was try to calm him down.

Wilbur was a kind person.

What had changed?

___

Was it her fault?

___

Philza was a really strange man. He greeted her pleasantly and talked with her granny as if it were just yesterday when they fought in a war together. An angel, similar to her granny, although her wings had been clipped long ago.

He wore a lime green striped bucket hat with a green robe trailing after him, bending his knees to match her height as he offered her a flower. A yellow flower, tucked beside her ear. A hefty laugh and a curious mind, never bonded to one place.

There was a sense of adventure in him, brewing over the lid with hyperfixation on exploring.

His eyes were like the skies. Like hers, like granny’s. His smile was soft, kind and warm - it put her at ease. Which was odd, because she wasn’t aware that she can be relaxed around a stranger.

But her eyes stayed glued onto the boy beside him, holding hands with his twin brother, who wore a boar mask and braided bubblegum pink hair. The other boy donned brown hair and brown eyes, wearing nothing but a yellow long sleeve. His eyes marveled with excitement as they wandered around the small rustic village.

It was like a connection. His expression had brightened when he saw her, tugging away from his brother and holding her hands tightly, securely.

“A descendent of an angel!” Wilbur exclaimed with a joyful glee, Niki has an urge to run away, as Wilbur begins to prance around in a circle, “You’re just like Philza! Except you’re also human, a quarter, how is that? Your eyes are so pretty too, like little irises. Have you seen th-”

Niki tunes him out, feeling dizzy from his fast movements and trying to keep up with his dance of walking in a circle. His brother’s expression is telling her nothing, but judging from his stance, he doesn’t intend to separate their little dance she had no consent into.

“Son.” A hand clamps gently on the boy’s shoulder. He stops and Niki collapses into her knees, trying to gather her bearings, “Calm down, you’re making her dizzy. Calm down.”

“I…” Wilbur starts as Niki scrambles to her feet, quickly scuttling behind her grandmother’s tall frame. She still could hide perfectly behind her, she just met up to her waist, hugging her leg and staring at him with wide blue eyes.

She didn’t like him. She didn’t like either of them.

___

Wilbur chirped and raved, talking about everything under the sun. While Techno was still, unmoving and uninterested. They were staying in town for a bit and Granny offered them shelter, it was only fitting - since she and uncle Philza were former warriors together. So she didn’t think anything of it.

They were leaving soon anyways, so she didn’t have to force herself to be talkative or reserved - she helped them anytime they needed something. It wasn’t that big of a deal - they were guests after all.

Wilbur was one to pry a lot though. But at the same time, she learned a lot from them. Wilbur and Techno were twins, about the age of twelve he claimed. They weren’t technically biologically related to Philza - but viewed him as a father figure.

Niki was ten, wary of them as if they could do anything dangerous. And they could - she didn’t know them. He didn’t need to know about her. So what was the point?

They were in the living room, where Niki was pumping the air mattress for the two, watching them out of the corner of her eyes to see if they’d try anything. Like steal one of Grandmother’s paper star jars or maybe track mud in the house?

The living room was a lush brown, the ground was made out of dark oak wood and the walls were made of white concrete - so it’d be obvious if they roughhoused and caused holes in the wall. Niki won’t be fooled. That’s what boys do, they play rough and someone gets hurt.

Just like Mommy.

Immediately, her spirit deflated and she brought her eyes back to her task, pumping air in the mattress. She sees Wilbur look at her through her hair, sees her expression.

And wisely, leaves her alone.

__

Techno, she learns, speaks through snorts and whispers though his brother. She witnesses this when they’re at the breakfast table and sees Techno looking disgruntled at the chopped carrots on his plate. He leans towards Wilbur, muttering something under his breath, only so he can hear.

“It’s just carrots, Techno, it’s good for you, see?” Wilbur must also be the responsible one, as he shovels the carrots in his mouth as an example. However, he must dislike how salty they were, judging from the brief moment of disgust racing though his face and it shifts into a more at ease one.

Techno snorts, but begins eating, discreetly cutting it in half and only eating a part of it.

They’re at the kids table, a white picnic table with a red mini umbrella outside. Niki was sitting across from them, her eyes caught on the large wild rabbits racing by them, under the stilts of houses. Her light blond hair danced along the wind, getting into her face and she spat it out.

Her white dress could stain, why was she dressed so pretty for a normal day out? She wore a simple plain white dress with spaghetti straps. Her brown strap held her sword, pressed in it’s sleeve, past her socks. 

She’s sure that Granny did this on purpose.

Granny always went on about how it would be nice for her to make friends around her age - how sometimes you needed friends to help you through a rough time.

But Niki was fine. She didn’t need friends - and she didn’t know these two.

She’s not going to pretend to be nice. She doesn’t need to.

She picks at her plate, stabbing her broccoli and nibbling on the dark green part, the leaves as her gaze wanders again towards the treeline, where she could see the wild doe, looking at her like a deer in the headlights.

Oh, to be a deer...

She can see Wilbur looking at her, looking at Niki with eyes that just wanted to analyze her. Like he wanted to read her. Like he wanted to be her friend - which was strange. Again, they just met yesterday. His brother, on the other hand, didn’t seem interested in talking to her, but rather, his eyes seemed focused on the deer too.

His sharp piglin ears flickered with disdain, his face twisting into a scowl as a rabbit skirts a bit too close to them, he looks down to his ankle.

“Niki.”

“Mmm?” She brings her eyes up to Wilbur, looking at his brown eyes as the other grins at her attention.

“Say, me and my brother are new around here, would you mind giving us a tour?”

“Sure.” Niki replies easily, her eyes falling back down to her lunch. She looks at the plate - at the vegetables and the chicken. She finds that she has no appetite, her fork is still stuck into the broccoli - but she can’t even find herself finishing it.

She doesn’t feel like eating anymore.

She stands up abruptly, taking her plate in her hands, “Come to me whenever you want a tour. I can show you around anytime you like.”

The brunette gives her a tentative smile, soft and caring, a bit too gentle for her liking, “Awesome. Thank you, Niki, you’re such a doll.”

She tries not to think about it.

___

They run into trouble the moment they start the tour. A girl runs around them, curious over the new kids as Niki glares at her venomously. She didn’t like the village, this small village where everyone knew everyone. She didn’t like the people who spread rumors like they were wildfire, but she loved her granny.

That’s why she’s here, to visit her granny and enjoy her time. She likes living as her grandmother’s descendant - but it doesn’t mean that she has any attachments to anyone else other than Granny.

Granny was the only one she needed.

“Hi!” One girl with pigtails greets them with a grin, with her missing tooth and freckles. She leans towards them, curious and gentle as Niki just stares at her.

She doesn’t know what their expressions are, since they’re behind her.

“Niki! You didn’t tell me you had new friends!”

“I don’t tell you anything.” Niki replies sharply.

The girl pouts, “Aw jeez, haha. You’re always so sharp and mean!” She teases, bumping into Niki’s shoulder in what’s supposed to look friendly, but it just caused Niki to glare over her shoulder even harsher as she floats to the two kids.

If she had to describe Nancy, she was the definition of an annoying fairy. Whie she had no mean intentions, she stuck to anyone new and bothered them with her voice. She offered help to anyone new, even to Niki when Granny brought her here. But her help was always shoved down your throat if you ever gave her a chance to speak

“I’m Nancy!” She greets cheerfully, reaching out and taking Wilbur’s hand firmly, giving it a firm shake. Wilbur gives her a smile back, uttering a greeting back. His eyes are guarded and confused but he keeps a friendly exterior.

She extends a hand to Techno, but he just looks down like he has no idea what to do with it.

He starts to extend his hand - but Niki can see that it was shaking, although his expression was just confused. His other hand was clenched, by his side.

He was uncomfortable.

“Nancy.” She dives between them, covering Techno’s hand from meeting hers, “I was in the middle of giving them a tour. You’re interrupting us.”

She rolls her eyes, “You’re always so straight to the point and blunt. It’s very unbecoming of you - say, can I help with the to-”

“No.” Niki cuts her off, grabbing Wilbur’s hand and giving a knowing look to Techno, wary if he wanted her to guide her. Surprisingly, he reaches out and grabs a bit of her jacket, pinching the fabric, “You’re bothering us. Go away.”

Niki drags them into a forest, away from the village that she knows she won’t follow. Whatever protest she had died in her throat as she watched them teeter on the dangerous side of the world.

A world, a small village girl wouldn’t know.

__

The forest was a dangerous place. 

Wilbur and Techno were new to the village.

Niki felt like an utter idiot.

She just wanted to get out of that weird situation. She didn’t take in account the fact that Wilbur and Techno had no idea how to fight - how could they? They were only two years older than her, there’s no way…

Monsters roamed the land, hiding under the shades of the birch trees, hidden in the shadows, waiting for any flesh. Any flash of movement to drag down and devour.

Niki shudders quietly, her breath shaky as she glances at the two boys beside her.

Niki pulls out her sword, keeping it down at her side, pointing to the earth, “Stick close to me. We’ll circle around the back, so we can avoid that girl and get home in one piece.”

Wilbur shivers, holding his arms, “Alright…” He says slowly, unsure in his tone, while Techno gives him a look, confused at him.

Niki turns, making sure they’re close and keeps a secure grip on Wilbur’s hand. She still feels Techno cling onto her jacket and she trudges forward with a crease on her brow.

She can hear the bones clacking and the groans of the zombies. She keeps her sword ready, looking around warily, unsure.

Fearful.

Niki turns back to them, startling Wilbur off guard when she catches him with a carefree stance. He stiffens, shifting into a tense look - looking away from her. Techno was actually a lot more calmer now, even closing his eyes for a moment as he followed her.

They were eerily calm in this situation.

Oh well. It was better than them screaming. Or would boys do that? Do they run around like Nancy when faced with the slightest danger?

Luckly, they reached home without any incident.

___

Her bed is the size of a small closet, but Niki is grateful nonetheless. It was much better than sleeping on the couch back at her home, with Mom and Dad. And while the walls were small, they were never lacking in feeling like home, everything felt peaceful. Everything had a unique charm because it was hers.

And she felt joyous when she felt like something belonged to her. The grounding piece of identity, where she felt like that title belonged to her.

One day, she’ll become a knight. One day. She’ll make her granny proud. And one day.

Maybe they’ll be proud of her too.

She takes small steps in her small room, carefully avoiding the loose sweaters and clothing she had around her bed and crawls into it. Niki tucks her hair behind her, tying it neatly into a loose ponytail so that it wouldn’t become a mess.

She catches her reflection in the mirror, her blue eyes stand out like a sore thumb, sparkling even under the dull light.

Eyes that resembled an angel’s. Eyes like Granny’s and mom’s.

Eyes that she hated.

___

_ Wake up. _

_ Wilbur is beside her in a dream, in the red room. Blood red dyes the room, the floor, they sit opposite of the door. Niki is always curled up - but this is the first time Wilbur was here. It was strange, since this is the first time someone has gotten in her dreams despite not knowing them that well. _

_ It moves the room, the red makes it seem alive. It sways like a boat, shifting back and forth in a nauseating sense. _

_ Wilbur was in the same position as her, curled up and against the wall, in the blood red walls. Where was the light coming from? _

_ “You know this isn’t real right?” Wilbur whispers beside her, her hand gets taken by his, enveloping them with warmth, “There’s no need to be scared.” _

_ “...M’ not scared.” Niki mumbles, muffled in her arm, “You’re scared.” _

_ Wilbur snorts, shrugging, “I highly doubt that. You’re scared. It’s why everything in this room is red. You’re mad but scared to move. But it’s just light - you need not be afraid of it. It won’t hurt you.” _

_ “... You’re not even real, why are you lecturing me?” Niki finally looks up at him, peeking at her with her blue eyes - looking at his brown ones. Although, she supposes the lights reflected doesn’t make it stand out. _

_ Nothing stands out. _

_ Nothing is special. _

_ “Oh but I am.” To her dismay, Wilbur has the audacity to stand up. Standing out. He’s smiling at her pleasantly as he extended his hand, “Here, we can get through this toget-” _

_ The door behind him opens. _

___

Niki wakes up with a startling gasp, strangled as she grabbed her throat. She panted heavily, sweating bullets as her eyes widely spread around her, in her bed. The room felt too hot - she felt sick, she wanted to go home.

But home didn’t even seem like home anymore.

She lets out a pathetic cry as her legs become tangled in her soft brown blanket, snaking its way and making her stumble violently out the bed, rolled up in it’s remains.

She remained on the smooth blooring, looking mutely up at her ceiling as she placed her elbow over her forehead. She was still struggling to get enough air, but trying to focus on deep breaths. This was a good way to calm down.

Niki hopes.

The door slowly creaked open.

“I’m fine.” She whispers quietly, as to not gather attention. Although anxiety crawled over her, spiking her arms up and down as she glared down past her knees.

The door keeps creaking open.

“I said, I’m fin-'' Hands, strange and free of the soft wrinkles she had grown accustomed to, grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her into a soft yellow sweater. A hand lands on top of her head, pushing her face into the welcoming fabric.

It smelled of lint and the cold dirt outside.

“Willbur? What are you…” Niki frowns, wiggling back and bringing her glare up to him. Wilbur gives her a tense smile, warm but nonetheless, a stranger.

“What are you doing here?” She hisses, twisting around and unfurling the blanket at her waist. She slips the troublesome thing as Wilbur gives her a half assed excuse of forgetting where the bathroom is.

She reluctantly grabs his hand, rubbing her eyes as she slowly brings him back to his air mattress, where she could see Techno’s pink hair resting on a pillow.

“Don’t get lost again…” Niki yawns, sniffing, “Okay? I can’t be here all the time - so…” She leaves up for him to finish as she turns around.

A hand holds her back. Heaving a sigh, she turned around only to meet Wilbur’s brilliant smile, it nearly blinded her if it wasn’t her tiredness dragging her down.

“Thanks Niki.” He breathes with a grin, stupidly happy, “I want to be friends with you, I think you’re so nice. Thank you.”

“Mmm.” She pulls her hand away, stepping away, “Good night.”

___

“So do you like them?” Granny smiles at her, reaching out and rubbing some dirt off her face. Niki huffs quietly, staying still as she tries her lime green scarf around her neck, “I always thought it was nice for you to have friends near your age.”

“They’re not my friends.” Niki vehemently disagrees, shaking her head rapidly.

They’re sitting in front of their porch, with granny in her rocking chair and Niki at her feet, mindlessly drawing in the dirt with her stray knitting needle. Today, she wears a red cape, it’s red hood covers her hair and hides it from the sun.

The other two were out a bit further, playing a bit too closely to the forest field for her liking. Her heart tenses on the fence, her eyes wandering to them in worry.

“They’re too close to the edge…” Niki mumbles, halfway attempting to go to them, “Aren’t you going to say something?”

“Why would I?” Granny hums a familiar tune, her music notes lure her to looking back up to her, “They can handle themselves.”

“They don’t even know how to fight. If night falls and one gets injured, what do we do? Do we have enough meds to treat things like this?” Niki asks, her face melting into a more worried one as she peeks back. Techno’s pink hair stood out the most, Wilbur was speaking casually. They were fine.

But for how long?

Niki stood up, ushering to them as she felt her grandmother look at her, a pleasant feeling on her shoulders.

On the dirt, there stood three stick figures, all holding hands.

___

“I really like you Niki.”

“....okay.”

“I think you’re really pretty.”

“Mmm.”

“Hey, are you even listening to me?”

“Yeah.” Niki sighs tiredly, exhaustion covering her bones. She stares passively at the boy, the boy in the village that cried wolf. A part of her ticked her head off, as the boy stood before her, blushing and hiding flowers behind his back.

He dug into the dirt with his toe of his shoe, looking up at her expatantly, for her to accept his proposal of love. But honestly. The audacity of this guy.

Calling out to her, claiming that there were monsters about to descend on the village. She had grabbed her lookout outfit, arrows, explosive ammo, and her sword, ready to scout out the area so that she could report to her Granny about the upcoming threat.

She had told Techno and Wilbur to not expect her later on because she planned to scout until dinner time.

And it had been a farce for him to ask her out.

A foot stomp got her attention as the boy looked at her. A boy spoiled to the brim and never told no. The vine called anger ripples through her like a tidal wave.

Who was he to demand attention? And why her? 

“You invited me to go out to prepare for a possible battle, where lives could be at sake. Just for an excuse for asking me out despite the fact that I had no idea what your name is.” Niki sneers at him, “What do you think my answer is?”

The boy flathers, crestfallen, sinks back, “I thought… I didn’t think you’ll come with me otherwise.”

“You’re right.” Niki blinks at him, “I don’t even know you.”

“Well! We can get to-”

“Sorry. Let me clarify.” Niki hums, tapping her chin as she tilts her head, “I have no interest in talking with you. Since you lied to me and had ulterior motives. I don’t trust you.”

“Ult..erior motives? Huh? What does that word mean?”

“It means we’re done talking.” Niki turns around, walking back as she offers a hand up, “Don’t talk to me unless there’s an actual threat.”

“Wait! I know all about you! You’re Nihachu, you come from a small town three oceans over.” He starts suddenly, making Niki stop at the use of her full name, “You were kidnapped for a period of time then you settled here. You’re a direct relative of Great Nia, the protector of the village.”

Kidnapped? What?

He grabs her arm, jerking her back harshly as she flashes him a distasteful look, “Listen to me! I- I can tell you all about me - I know all about you!”

“I don-” But he fumbles over her, his words gushing out in a desperate attempt for her to talk and stay.

“Your daddy used to hit your mommy all the time.” His voice ushers quickly, as the cold reality splashes onto her, “I heard it from my uncle - you went missing or kidnapped then you ended here. They haven’t come to get you yet.”

( _ Niki is four when she sees them yell. She’s six when daddy takes her somewhere where the water sways. She sees money being given to him and she’s led onto the ship. Beer breath and giggling voices, she’s on the lowest floor, hiding in a small room. Beside her is a small window, where the water ripples and trashes. _

_ Even now, the water calls to her. Lulling her, promising her a quiet end. She’s ten now, often staring out the ocean. Waiting. Waiting for Mommy to notice that she’s gone and come back for her.) _

Niki snaps her arm away, scowling at him with the most venomous look and quickly. Quietly. Walking away.

In the silence of the air, it speaks louder than words.

___

_ “You know. I’ve never met such an avid dreamer. I can feel all your fears and anxiety. It’s so overwhelming - I can barely keep my form here.” Wilbur laughs cheerfully, cupping her face and wiping her tears, “You’re such a doll, Niki - you don’t deserve this.” _

_ Niki’s sobbing in her dreams, locked in the cupboard with the taller boy curled up beside her too. His warmth is comforting, so she leans into him. He tries to hum a song, she bets that if he had a guitar with him, he’d play it to help drown out the noise. _

_ Wilbur was always thoughtful in her dreams. She isn’t aware of when he started appearing - but he became a prominent figure in them. Often next to her or holding her hand, to the point where it had become a comfort.  _

_ “I’m so glad you had a bit of human in you. Or else, I wouldn’t be able to come in here.” Wilbur randomly burps, “Whoops. Too much corn.” _

_ And of course, he always says weird things. Like he was actually here, throwing out random about something stupid - but it makes her laugh and makes the bad things go away, just for a moment. _

_ “A lot of people would die to be in someone’s dreams. To be their object of affection. Maybe it’s that angel part that’s not letting me change anything in here. I can’t get rid of the bad for you. So I’ll be here to bear it though with you.” _

_ He mumbles in her hair, “Last time I tried, the door opened. And you woke up with a start.” _

_ “Why…?” She hiccups, balling her fists into his yellow sweater. She buries her face further, seating warmth, away from the cold chilly cupboard. _

_ “I think it’s because it serves as a core memory? They directly correlate to your personality, which is why you’re so closed off and distant. I can change any other itty bitty memory though… maybe… I never tried it with a hybrid before.” _

_ “No… Why would you… even be here with me then?” Niki asks, pulling back at him to look at him, eye to eye, “I’m awful to you, aren’t I? So why bother?” _

_ “Because you’re nice and real. You don’t sugarcoat anything like Philza or pretend nothing is wrong like your grandmother. Techno agrees with me.” _

_ He offers her a kind smile, but she’s too comfortable to move to see it. But she can hear it in his voice, “You even helped him that one time when that girl was too friendly. It really made him iffy.” _

_ “I can… handle myself. I don’t need help.” _

_ “Is that what you convinced yourself?” He chuckles, it makes her chest feel warm. It felt similar to when her mom would hold her and brush her hair, “It’s okay to ask for help. It’s okay to be sad, you know.” _

_ “If I ask for help, I’ll be drawing attention to myself. I want to be Granny’s helper, I want to prove my worth - but at the same time, I want to stay out of the spotlight.” She admits softly, “You’ll end up leaving like everyone else. Either as a target or I drive you away myself.” _

_ “I mean.” Wilbur snorts, holding back laughter, “I doubt that. I’m annoying. I’ll latch onto like a leech. There’s a reason why I’m blood-related to Techno. We don’t let go of our ambitions.” _

_ He wraps her head closer, patting her hair and stroking her shoulders comfortingly. Niki sighs, relishing in the touch - it’s been awhile since someone other than Granny hugged her. _

___

Nearly three months pass, and they’re at a beach in the beginning of fall. The ocean sways and dances, but it’s nothing compared to the sight of Techno and Wilbur refusing to get dressed so they could go swimming.

Techno clung onto his robe like it was his lifeline, openly scowling when Granny hovered over him, questioning if they wanted to be here in the first place. They had asked to explore a bit further, out to the beach in the first place - but they didn’t seem to like water too much.

“Me and Techno are highly allergic to water!” Wilbur loudly pronounced, keeping ten feet away from the swimming trunks despite the fact that Niki had witnessed the brown haired kid chasing Techno down with the water hose with a wicked grin just the other day.

They eventually got their way, prompting to dress in shady clothing and flip flops.

And somehow, THEY were actually in charge of her, watching over her as she sat in her yellow rubber duck floatie, slowly drifting off to sea with a dazed look in her eyes. There was a rope tied around her waist, a thin line wrapped around her yellow dress one-piece swimsuit.

Wilbur held the other side of it, sitting beside Techno as he sculpted something in the sand - away but within eyeshot - so that she didn’t drift away.

It was a cloudy day today and the wind was light, but cold enough to give her shivers. She was going to get sick if she stayed in the water. Why were they in the beach in the first place if Granny was just going to leave them here…?

Bonding time?

Why?

Niki sneezes, feeling the chill grow along her arm and making her feel sluggish. She really should get out. She feels ill and this beach thing was feeling like a way to get her sick for some reason.

Like it was purposely planned so that-

Niki scrambles up, launching herself halfway out the water where she can see Techno stare offendedly at the white sting in his hand. Wilbur was gone.

Wilbur was gone.

Frantically, she cried out for Techno to pull her in, to which he complied with alarming speed. Niki had to dig her heels in the sinking sand, on the rushing shore, as to not cut her knees with the sharp shell edges.

“Techno - where is - where is Will?” She asks, grabbing at her hair as she hurriedly sheds her floatie, in favor of grabbing his shoulder, peering over it. For any sight of the yellow hoodies FUCK who ditched both of them.

To her dismay, there was no one there. Wilbur was just - just gone!

She just looked away for a second, she just looked at the clouds for a moment and Wilbur had vanished, snuck away somewhere? Attacked? Or did granny call him back…?

Techno lets out a snort, a low grumble from the base of his throat as he holds both of his hands up, motioning for her to calm down, but Niki shakes her head, her head whipping around around the stranded beach, “Wilbur!”

“Didn’t expect you to be done swimming that quickly…” Wilbur’s voice floats from behind her and Niki snaps back so fast, she nearly collides into him.

He had his fist up to his mouth, covering it and he was avoiding her gaze. There was a tint of red on his cheeks, “Seriously, I didn’t even have time to talk to her again…”

Her?

“Where were you!” Niki demands, throwing her hands down as she glares at Wilbur with venom, “You just- why did you!?”

“Saw someone pretty. She was asking for directions to the snack bar so I led her.” Wilbur removes his hand, revealing a pink kiss mark faintly on the side of his mouth, “She kissed me as thanks then I heard you yelling. I wanted to get her mailing address…”

“I…” Niki allows her eyes to wander towards the direction of the shack, spotting a red haired girl grinning and waving pleasantly. Wilbur’s eyes were stuck on her, the blush blooming down his neck, “... You can go back to her if you want. I was just worried.”

“Mmm.” Wilbur looks at her finally, placing something cold on her head. She yelps at the sudden temperature change, her hands scrambling for it as she spots Wilbur handing Techno his popsicle in a wrapper by hand. He walks off, back to the girl he seemed interested in.

Strawberry popsicle.

Niki lets a small childish smile spread on her lips as she looks on at him. She turns to Techno, he was staring dumbly at the wrapper.

“We can use the sticks as a bridge for a sandcastle.” Niki offers, watching as the brother simply looks at her.

___

They end up building a grand sandcastle, that comes up to Niki’s waist. She stared at it mutely, shocked at the amount of detail the silent twin had put into it. From a constant design of shells on the exterior on the beginning seam of it, to the windows and doors inside the castle. Not to mention that somehow he managed to make sand furniture in it.

The two sticks she had in her hand seemed like absolutely nothing as she stared at the physically impossible sand bridge, hanging over a water moat. It was held together by seaweed, folded up, pressed and braided into a thick rope.

He was halfway building the wall before Wilbur assumingly gave him the string to watch her.

And even the wall was marvelous.

Somehow, somewhere, Techno had found black sand and began molding the wall in incredibly detail oriented stone bricks. With a crown design in the walls, placing yellow and black meshing together in an almost perfect split.

“...wow…” Niki whispers, looking down at it. Techno was always hard to read, but there was a sense of pride somewhere in his red eyes as he looked down at it. His mask held his expressions at bay, but he looked at her expectantly.

Like he was solely seeking her opinion.

“It’s so… cool…” She angled her head to the left, peering inside to see the king and his subjects in their. They were small sand people, not that much effort was put into them, but they were standing where they were supposed to in it. The fact that he was amazing at the scenery outside of it outshined the majority of it, Niki can’t stop her jaw from dropping open.

Techno let out a hum, standing a bit taller as he reached over and pinched the bottom part of her sleeve, tugging her around to see three figures in the back, except these three were detailed

One sat away from them, with a red soda cap to mimic Wilbur’s beanie, his hands together as if clapping. There was a goofy smile on his face, sculpted carefully with the black sand.

Niki was holding a toothpick, pressing it against the other. She could tell that it was her, because he put a white piece of plastic to mimic her usual white dress she wore.

And the last one was Techno. He had a yellow soda cap upside down so that it would mimic a crown. He was also holding a toothpick, making it cross with Niki’s.

Her heart skipped a beat, “Is that… us?”

Techno nodded firmly, stiff and ridged before he made a motion of clearing his throat. He holds the base of his throat. Niki froze.

“...Team… We’re a team. Wilbur is a cheerleader.” He chokes out, winching at every syllable, like it physically hurt him, “Me and you…” He breaks off into a harsh cough, “We can…protec-”

“Stop!” Techno flinches as Niki looks at him with concern. Did he have a cough…? Maybe she should make honey and milk for him when they get home, “Are you sick?” 

She reaches up, pressing a hand on his forehead, “Don’t strain yourself, I love your work but you don’t have to worry about it.”

He melts under her hand, docile as she sits beside him. He begins to sculpt more of the wall, using a toothpick to detail it.

They sit in silence, the ocean slams against the earth. Two of the quietest people in the village now. Enjoying the beginning of autumn wind and playing in the sand.

In the dead of slience, they were both smiling softly together.

___

Techno follows her like a puppy. In fact, she now had two puppies, hanging around her and trying to ask her questions or staying close. He pinches the bottom part of her jacket everywhere they go, when Wilbur was even remotely interested in the smallest thing - and he had wandered off towards it.

Like a moth to a flame.

She didn’t mind where they went, as she technically grew up here - she could tell almost every building’s history. Wilbur was always interested in the slightly more morbid and dark stories about some abandoned houses or dark alleyways.

They were currently at the blackstone church, with a vine reaching the skies. They were on a loose brick, letting their feet dangle in the air. Niki sat at one lower than them and they were facing one another. 

Wilbur was beside Niki, his arm slung around her shoulders and holding her tightly. His fingers curl around her shoulder lightly, giving her room so she didn’t get overwhelmed. Wilbur was trying his best to kick Techno’s legs, pouting as Techno just gave him an bored stare.

Techno didn’t seem bothered - or at least, he didn’t voice it. He just avoided his jabs and snatches.

It stumbled out her mouth without thinking, “Techno, how come you don’t talk?” She asks suddenly, curious before she stops and closes her mouth, “I don’t mean-”

“Aw Niki! Are you interested in us now?” Wilbur beams at her, dragging her attention from Techno, who seemed to shrink after that question, “It’s actually a health hazard!”

Huh?

Wilbur keeps an easy going smile on his face, slinging an arm over his brother’s shoulder, hugging him on his side, “The blade here has this thing at the back of his throat. He can only speak in blood language - it physically hurts him everytime he tries to speak anything else.”

“Blood language?” Niki echos, tilting her head as Techno adjusts his collar, still looking away. He seemed embarrassed, his ears were tinted red.

“It’s like uhm… Scratches on the inside of his throat. And me and Techno speak blood pretty fluently! It’s kind of a curse? We’re both technically cursed? But it’s okay - it’s what we are.” Wilbur’s smile was still plastered on his face - but his eyes didn’t quite reach it,

“Fate is quite cruel, isn’t she?” He whispers seriously, his eyes lost in thought, completely unaware of Niki's growing anxiety.

“A...ah. I see.” Niki fiddled with her thumbs, looking down at her baby blue mittens.

Winter was coming soon. They had enough supplies for winter but she isn’t sure if granny took in account that they had two more kids to take care of - since Niki seems to be their glorified babysitter - since they followed her everywhere.

Fate.

Niki blows out a breath, letting out a puff of cold air float up. Her eyes follow it, wide and curious

Was it fate that they met?

___

Was it fate that they were leaving?

“You’re never even here. You saw an opportunity to leave and you did. Now you want us to come with you?” Wilbur snaps quietly, like a snake in the grass at his father, Philza, throwing on a jacket. He was seething, so unprepared for this sudden visit.

“You’re only taking us to change our location again - how many times do I have to explain they won’t attack us if we remain in a quiet secluded place? Why are you taking us away?” Wilbur glowers at him, crossing his arms as Techno obediently walks past him to grab his fur cape.

Techno didn’t seem too bothered by being told to leave, after staying nearly half a year here. He didn’t seem happy either, he seems like he just was resigned to his fate - like he understood his methods while Wilbur seemed to scowl at the thought of it.

“Me and Techno just made a friend we actually BOTH like!” Wilbur protested, throwing his hands up above him as Philza fixed him with a stern look, “You know how hard it was to find someone nice for the hell of it?”

“I’m not your friend.” Niki mumbles quietly, avoiding their gazes. Techno’s eyes remain unreadable but Wilbur’s had softened in understanding. Sympathy.

Pity.

She remains behind her grandmother, hugging her back as she peered at them. Her grandmother cradles the crown of her head, pressing the side of her face against her white long skirt.

Believe it or not, despite being cold to them, they were nicer than most of the kids in the village. Understanding and kind, slow and steady. They never forced their kindness down her throat - rather they were pretty chill. Calming. She had grown fond of them.

A part of her heart hurted a bit. It hammered against her chest and her eyes stung. But she steeled her heart and didn’t cry.

Wilbur and Techno looked back at her.

“I’ll miss you two, too…” Niki says, as she watches their figures slowly fade away.

____

“Shouldn’t girls like you be focused on getting married? Live an easy life, you shouldn’t be here.”

_ Shut up. _

“You don’t need to prove yourself to anyone. Stop pushing yourself hard - lis-”

_ Shut up. _

“Niki…”

Her grandmother’s voice vanishes next to her, driving her up the wall. A ghosting of a hand rests on her shoulder.

Niki  _ snaps. _

_ “Shut up shut up shut up!” _ Niki roars, fixing her gaze into something even more deadly as the group of mercenaries surround her home, her village. She shifts her sword, tilting her head, a haughty laugh on her lips.

“What do you want here? Is there someone you want to talk to?” Niki smiles sweetly, approaching slowly while dragging her sword behind her, letting it draw a line in the dirt, “I don’t think I remember your face.”

The mercenaries step back, imitated by her aura. Back then, they wouldn’t even bat an eye to the little girl, trying to match up her grandmother’s footsteps.

“I am Nihachu. Descendant of valkyrie Nia. And I swore to protect the village. I’m not a princess you can save or help. I don’t need help.” She looks down at them with contempt, “You do.”

____

So where did it go wrong?

She did everything right. She did everything right - she promised that she’ll protect the village. She held her sword with the promise on it’s blade. The blood of traitors and invaders stain the ground.

So why did Nancy shudder when looking at her?

So why do the kids whisper behind her?

...was she scary?

Niki sat at a stray rock, holding her left knee to her chest, leaning on it as her sword presses against her side. She’s bloodied, her hands are matted with blood, her hair was tinted with blood, dying it pink temporarily.

She just… didn’t like the idea of pretending to like something. She didn’t like to seem friendly when she didn’t mean it. She liked being honest. She didn’t want to fake anything.

She wanted to seem genuine.

Was she wrong for that?

She didn’t want to be the one to say it, but if she were a man, she bets that no one would glance at her funny. She bets her peers, the kids, would look up to her, had she been a man.

The women, to them, were dainty delicate people. Someone as pretty as Nancy, the idea of them bathed in blood. Seemingly aloof and violent.

After all, what girl would be aiming to wield a sword? To them, she was simply a mockery of her grandmother. A faker, a copycat. A poor copy.

In all honesty, she didn’t care if they looked at her funny. Even if it hurted her, she didn’t care if they were afraid of her.

She just wanted to be enough to protect the village. That’s all she wants.

____

Granny’s death was a quiet one. She’s the only one dressed in white. A white dress overlooking her casket. She dies at her home and Niki was the sole witness of it.

Celebration of a new life, to protect the village. A ceremony, for the former protector.

She’s wearing her black veil, at least. Granny had insisted that she wore white to her funeral, it was her last wish.

But it wasn’t like anyone else was here.

They had grown fearful of their protector, of Niki. A woman soaked in the blood of those who opposed her, of who threatened the village.

To them, who would stop her, if Niki ever turned on them and drew her sword at them?

So she was the only one, who showed up at Granny’s funeral - the village had long been abandoned, left to rot because she was too much of a threat.

Even though Granny had laid her life down, her entire life to protect her village.

And no one bothered to show up at her funeral.

“What exactly are we celebrating, Granny?” She asks in thin air, looking up at the slightly parted clouds, “Why did we even bother protecting people who turn tail at the first sight of danger? Who didn’t even…”

Niki sighs, “Granny Nia, they never appreciated us. So why are we even bothering to protect an empty village?”

The village she had sworn to protect, had been abandoned. Yet she was bounded here, for a promise that probably would never happen.

____

Seven years later, and they come back, only they’re horrifyingly taller and more grown up. Techno had somehow become a tank, tall, buff and towering over her without much thought, although his monotonous expression never seemed to shift. But he was still the nervous guy with a noiseless snort, looking away from her when she smiled at him.

Wilbur was significantly shorter than Techno, only reaching up to his shoulder blades as he paraded around his child, Fundy, in his arms. He was all smiles, just like Wilbur in the past. He had never changed, still the cheerfully, morbidly curious, adult with a small kid that wasn’t biologically his.

But he still viewed him as his son, like he viewed her as his sister.

Fundy was a ball of joy, giggling and gnawing at his fist as he looked up to her. Wide innocent eyes, curious and full of wonder. Wrapped in a purple blanket that safely tucked him in. Niki smiles at him, doting on the younger sibling she never had.

“Excuse me, I can take him off your hands.” A hand reaches out, “I’m…”

White noise fills her head, filling in her ears.

_ (There’s something missing.) _

__ “I had to! No one has to remember what happened, Techno, dad, why don’t you see that? They’re horrible memories, why keep them!?”

_ (A woman with red curls, her eyes are blurred. In her hands, a small baby boy, holding onto her thumb.) _

__ “Fine! Leave me! See what I care about! I’ll build a village from the ground up, I’ll make this worth it - we can make better memories! We don’t need the bad ones. We never did, when will you two realize that?” A wicked smile graces his lips, “I’ll call it my L’manburg!”

_ (“Niki…” A smile fills her vision, she smells like the sea, as Fundy was given to her, in her arms, “Please. For his sake and mine. Don’t give up on him.”) _

__ “I did everything right.” Wilbur’s broken voice softly breaks through wood. Niki stands outside, holding him, “I don’t get it. Why does everyone leave me? What am I doing wrong?”

_ (The ocean smells strangely metaliac. Her dress ripped on the sharp rocks. Her hat lays at the bottom of a cliff, surviving under the harsh winds. Blue like the sea, when had her eyes turned brown?) _

__ “Niki.” Wilbur sickly coos, sweetly hugging her. Niki mutely returns the hug, her mind somewhere else as he hums a theme song, a theme song he had slowly developing. For the beginning of a new nation.

“You don’t need to fight anymore.”  _ Was it because she was weak? Too weak to stop her? Too weak to keep a village together? _

“Just live comfortably. I can handle everything.You can be my vice. There’s no need to be sad anymore. There’s no need to ask for help anymore, I’m here now.” He mumbles in her hair, just like the cupboard dream she had a long time ago, when she was still a kid, “You won’t abandon me like those two traitors… right?”

Where he was still the same Wilbur, sweet and nice. Not paranoid and worried about being abandoned. Where he wasn’t grieving for Sally.

Oh, how she desperately wished for the old Wilbur back.

___

It’s odd. How the times had changed - where Wilbur had slowly become more and more like his father, Philza and began neglecting Fundy. Fundy was just a confused soul, confused when the one adult figure in his life had begun acting indifferent but affectionate sometimes. 

It was a mixed signal.

There was nowhere right with him. There was no wrong, all that she knew is that this is where the path ended and there was no more road.

But she can’t bring herself to leave him because…

Because she promised something she doesn’t even remember.

But if it was one thing that she could rely on, it was her ability to wield her sword. No matter what, it never led her astray and she knows that she did something right. She knows that it’s best that she lets Wilbur grieve and understand his losses.

She takes care of Fundy in Sally’s place, pinching his cheeks and wishing him well.

He was growing up, so well. He had a striking resemblance to his mother, a kind woman, as salty as the sea’s breeze.

___

Niki couldn’t remember what happened during the manifesting of a nation before her very feet. She can’t remember Sally at all, but she knows that she was close to her at one point. Because she can still feel her cold clammy skin, resting on her shoulders.

Small comforting words and guiding words to help raise Fundy. She can see the grave for Sally, worn and torn down, clearly not loved enough to take care of it. Or maybe Wilbur couldn’t stand looking at it.

Looking at where her body was supposed to be.

But the thing is, she can’t…

“I can’t remember.”

Niki’s head whips around, her eyes locking onto the tall male looking inside at the television sets. He wore a golden helmet and a dual-colored poncho and held up a small red umbrella that barely covered him - but it managed to do the job. He had interesting eyes, purple and green, they seemed alluring.

Maybe that’s what caught her eye?

An odd individual who was so clearly out of place in the slums, in the place between two cities. Where it constantly rained. But he was grinning so cheerfully, there’s a hint of a tail under that poncho.

“Hello?” She chirps, leaning forward a bit when the tall stranger blinks up, startled by her sudden appearance, “Are you lost? Do you need help?”

He looks at her like she’s some kind of hero. His eyes widen and his jaw opens, agap and curious about her. Niki is the same with him, marveling at his innocence and seemingly kind nature that seems to be oozing out of him.

“Ah, uhm.” He folds his hands anxiously, looking down at his shoes as he finally tears his gaze away. He takes her extended hand, “I’m not sure where I was at, I don’t… I can’t remember what I was going to do.”

Niki shows him a toothy grin, “Well, I could tell that you were pretty new around here. You shouldn’t be showing off gold around here. They tend to jump you if you’re a rich fellow.”

“Rich…?” He echos quietly, mostly to himself, “I’ll keep that in mind.” He reaches up, unbuckling the helmet and holding it to his chest, like a small child. He looks away anxious, but still sweet.

Sweet intentions and nervous movements. Like Techno. Like Wilbur.

“I’m Niki.” She offers a smile. And Ranboo mirrors her, smiling sweetly.

“Ranboo.”

___

She’ll never be enough.

“But I can make you enough.” A ghost of a hand rests on her shoulders. A weight that’s supposed to be comforting - but it’s not the Wilbur. It’s not Ranboo. It’s not anyone she knows. And she hates that she keeps picking up kids, in hopes that Wilbur would go back to the way she knew him. 

In the end, it wasn’t her, who abandoned the village after leaving when Wilbur had demoted her. When he had deemed her not enough.

“The village abandoned you.” His words are sweet like honey, lulling her in a false sense of security.

This isn’t right, there’s no way she would leave a village only to ask for help from another man. There’s no way she would ask for help when she wanted to prove to them that she was enough by her lonesome. 

She was stronger than that. She didn’t need anyone.

But the white noise fills her head and she can’t think past all the green envy covering the way. Envy for Tommy, who had taken her place. Envy for Wilbur, who can pretend that nothing ever happened. Envy for Fundy, who seemed ignorant to these growing worries.

Envy for Ranboo, for still having that naive hope that it could still be changed.

She doesn’t want to think anymore.

So she’ll let the dream talk for her.

“Don’t you hate them? Aren’t you angry that they can pretend like nothing happened? Like all your sacrifices and worries were for nothing?” Dream, he claims to be called, whispers in her ear, smiling down at her as she looks expressionlessly ahead, at the two coffins.

She drops her torch, watching as the wind snuffs it out.

The fire, the hope for a new future.

Has completely been distinguished.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't add a summary to this one, I think it's up to any interpratation really. But I will say this. While Techn has the strangth of warriors in him, Wilbur is just as dangerous. There's this look in his eyes where it's obvious that he isn't just some kid. He is able to go into people's memories/dreams based on their species. He can't disrupt any core memories, but he can change smaller ones. This is also the case with Ranboo, as he feels a bit angry that he can't control the siduation with Ranboo, but with everyone else he can.
> 
> Also in the first part to the whole series, Niki's eyes are brown. This one, she has blue. This is because this is the after effect of his abilities. 
> 
> If you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think below! I'd be glad to hear it!


End file.
